Overlord Xander
by Sentinel1977
Summary: Please be nice in the Comments. Otherwise have fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**NPCs of Nazarick **_

_**Floor Guardian**_

Albedo

Shalltear Bloodfallen

Demiurge

Cocytus

Aura Bella Fiora

Mare Bello Fiore

Victim

Gargantua

**_Pleiades_**

Sebas Tian

Yuri Alpha

Lupusregina Beta

Narberal Gamma

CZ2I28 Delta

Solution Epsilon

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta

Aureole Omega

In a dark World sat around a Large Round Table several People. The Table was very expensive looking. The Chairs where all built for important People. The one Chair though where nobody sat was a little bit more elaborate. The People around the table were all dressed very differently. The Leader of the Group, a Woman with long black Hair in a white Dress, spoke up in a quite but Grimm Tone: "The Last of our beloved Leaders has left us. Suddenly without warning. Before we drift into the Darkness of Forgotten, I have a Solution to our problem at hand. We have never tried this before. But we can give one of us enough power to bring that Being trough Time to find our beloved Leader."

The one on the other Side of the elaborate Chair, a Man in a Red Pinstripe Suit with Glasses and brown Hair, Immediately sat up straight and fixed the Woman in the White Dress with a very interested Look and asked: "Can that really be done? Can it really be Possible to locate the One? It must take enormous power to do that. What will happen to all the others?"

The Woman spoke up in a tone that broke no arguments: "If we do this, then everyone of us including the Tomb, will be stored into the Ring the Master gave me. The one left behind just needs to put it on and he or she will be transported to the Masters side."

All the People at the Table looked determined and laid there hands on the Table to work the Spell. It was a very dark and complicated spell that needed to be done without outside interference. The Spell was intentionally not going to reveal who was going to be last in the Draw. It could be everyone of them. The Spell started. The Tomb began to dissolve and flow into the Ring. The Tomb was vast so that took some time. After the Tomb it was only the table and the Chairs with the occupants in the Chairs. The Ring left the Finger of the Woman and raised up into the Middle of the Table. Lights shot out from the Ring and engulfed the People around the Table at random. One after the other got sucked into the Ring and dispersed.

The Spell by that point had taken some hours and the last people at the Table were very Anxious. The Ring kept taking its sweet time. Sucking one Person after the Other into the Ring. At last there was only one Person sitting in the last Chair. She was a little frail looking. A little like a Japanese Schoolgirl. The Uniform was White. She had Blond Hair a little shorter than Shoulder-length. Long Ears. One Blue and one Green Eye. She was carrying a Staff that was almost as long a she was. The Person held its breath knowing that she would be the one to find the Master. She rose from the Chair and stretched a hand out to the Ring. It flew across the distance and settled on the new finger it was going to accomplish its Goal from.

Mare Bella Fiore was on her way to the Master with a mix of Emotions in her Gut.

…

Alexander Lavell Harris was a little bummed. No that was the understatement of the Year. He was seriously pissed of. His "Friends" had used him in a spell without telling him what went on. They just told him they needed him for some slaying. He had been pushed out of the Group by all of them. He was just so angry. His Emotions started to rise.

Flashback...

After the call from the Library where his Father had shown his non existing Tact. Xander was actually just happy to get out of there. He had gotten his payment and was indulging in all the Alcohol he could pour down his throat. So, Yes, Xander was happy to get out of there.

Arriving in the Library he saw them all around the Table looking towards the Door as he came in a little noisy: "Hey Scooby's Whats the What?"

Giles looked down at the Table. Willow had her Face obscured by a book. Oz had his perfect pokerface on. Cordy was looking bored through some Fashion-Mag. Angel was there? Buffy was rising from the Table in one fluid Motion and threw a Stake at him. The Blunt end hit him the Head and Xander was out cold.

Waking up tied to a Chair was never a good idea. Xander looked around him and barely saw anything. He was in the Middle of the open space in the Library in a ritual Circle. His Hands and Feet were bound. Not getting out of this Situation Xander started asking what was going on. Buffy came out from his back and stood in front of him looking at him with a Hate shining out of her eyes.

"How could you? Lying to me about Willow doing the Ensoulment Spell. I threw my Boyfriend into hell because of you. You are not getting out of this one Xander. I will have my revenge. I need this. Willow go ahead." After saying her peace she stood back. Watching willow starting her spell. Willow started looking into the book she had had infront of her when he came into the Library. Xander felt nothing at First. Then he began loosing bodyheat. He got colder. Buffy got a cruel smile on her Face. Xander was Scared. The Spell continued. Xander felt his teeth lengthening.

He couldn't believe it. They used him to give Deadboy a life. But something was not right. His Bindings were made of a flimsy Robe. But he couldn't break it. His strength was leaving him. What were they doing? The Spell ended, Xander slumped in the Chair feeling tired and worn out.

Buffy came up to him broke the ropes and hauled him out of the Chair through the Library to the Backdoor and held him up to wall looking into his eyes with death her own eyes: "Now here is was is going to happen Xander. The Spell changed you into a Vampire. But the Strength was passed on to Angel. And every Strength you gather in the next 24 Hours will continue to get passed on to Angel. After these 24 Hours I will start to hunt you. And you will die by my hands. Now get out and drink yourself silly. Angel needs the Strength so get to it. By the way all our houses have been warded against you. So our families are safe."

With that Buffy threw him out the door slamming it closed.

End flashback...

Now he just walked through Sunnydale without a goal. He was the one thing he hated the most. And Buffy had bullied everyone into doing what she wanted. Xander had never seen them all so down. In that Library, Buffy was the Queen. Even Cordy hadn't done anything. She just sat there bored out of her mind knowing what Buffy had planed.

He could feel his Strength returning little by little. But it was so slow. When his level reached something he could use to at least fight of some newly rise fledglings, the Strength left him. Knowing now what buffy had planed Xander began to panic a little. But Xander would not be Xander if he didn't use his Brain. So Buffy thought she had him. Well he could play that game as well. Walking in the direction of his Uncles Junkyard he started to plan.

At the Library Willow had broken down and seemed to not be able to stop. Buffy ignored her completely she had her Boyfriend and just wanted to be with him. At least until the 24 Hours were up. Or maybe earlier. She wanted Him to suffer in a way she had suffered. But Willow was getting on her nerves. Giles had disappeared into his Office closing the Door. Buffy would just break the Door down if he didn't come out when she wanted to tell everyone to go out and hunt Xander. She wanted to make them all Suffer. Everyone had to get into the Punishment.

Buffy's thoughts were getting more and more out of hand. Hate and Despair were the main Tangents she was working on in her Head. Willow was easy to encourage to help. Buffy just told her she would no longer be her Friend if she didn't help her with the Spell. Angel didn't need convincing. He hated Xander enough to just hear he could be alive. The others just needed to know that she needed them there so Xander would not run off. It was going to be a simple 24 hour prank. And then everything would be back to normal.

That was what she had told them all. That was what she believed. When Xander was gone for good everything was going to go back to normal. Her with a Boyfriend, Willow with a Boyfriend, Giles as the Librarian/Watcher and Cordy just the normal stupid Fashionqueen. Everyone else could leave her alone.

Buffy had enough of Willow's constant sobbing. She stood up walked over to her and slapped her across her Face telling her to shut up. Willow looked at her in shock. Shot up from the Chair and flew out of the Library dissolving in Tears along the way. Oz following along as fast as he could. Everyone else in the Library just watched in shock. Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Even Angel was looking at her as if she was a Monster. She flipped her Hair over her shoulder and strode out of the Library going out to hunt Xander. He was going to Die tonight. She didn't care anymore. He had broken her Heart and needed to be Punished.

Xander had gotten to his Uncles Junkyard and found a good hiding spot. He knew of that spot. His Uncle had told him about the pile of Scrap that was full of strange things and Junk that nobody wanted. Xander had found out that the entire Pile was full of Magic. His own Magic signature was going to be masked entirely. Even Willow couldn't find him here. He had made a Home in the Pile. He knew the sun wouldn't be able to shine in here. So he could just be here and hope to stay out of Buffy's way.

Willow had fled out of the School to her Boyfriends Car and banged on the door. Oz came after her opened the Car let her in and started to drive home to Willows home. Willow still couldn't stop crying. She had helped her "Friend" kill her "Best and oldest Friend". She couldn't help herself. She knew she had lost everything. That night and the next day Willow would not be able to get out of the House.

Angel just sat there and thought long and hard about what his "Girlfriend" had done. Sure he didn't like the Boy. But seeing Buffy being able to do all that just to satisfy her Rage was too much even for him. He was glad he was alive again. Angelus was scaring him. But even the Boy would not be able to get away from the enraged Slayer. And in the end everybody gave up before they even had tried to safe the young Vampire from his Fate. Same old same old. They had done it before when Buffy had gone after the Master. Only nobody was "Man" Enough to stand against the "Chosen one".

Buffy raced through the Streets. She wanted to find him. He was the one that stood between her and her happiness. So she just needed to find him. Up above Whistler and the Powers watched with grim determination what the Slayer had done. They were about to interfere with at the beginning of the spell but something had stopped them. The Combined Might of Ainz Ooal Gown had more than enought power to override the Powers and their Machinations. But only one being knew that, and "She" would not tell. She knew what was needed for this particular Dimension.

Buffy was tearing through the Streets and through the Cemetery's to find him. In her Mind Xander had no fight left in him. He would wait somewhere for her to try to talk to her. Get her to undo what she had done. But she could only think about what in her own world stood between her and her happiness. That went on until the sun was rising. Buffy was getting desperate. Her Mind was in a frenzy. How could he just vanish. Nobody but her would be allowed to dust him. If somebody had done that it would have taken her Revenge.

Running on Adrenaline only Buffy ran into the School and tore through the School to find him in there. Running in the direction of the Library she didn't see Giles coming out of the Library in exact that moment that Buffy wanted to push the Door. A Slayer in Motion is something that couldn't be stopped. At least that was usually what would happen. But Murphy, Science of Physics showed her something else. Buffy came running, Giles opened the Door, the Motions Collided in the Exact moment and Buffy got clipped by the Librarydoor and flew out to the side and crashed into the Extinguisher knocking her out.

Giles didn't see it at first. But he felt the Power of something running into the Door. Then he heard the BOOOONGG of something hitting an almost hollow Metalcontainer. He stumbled back almost gotten hit by the door. Opened it again all the way and looked into the hallway. Seeing Buffy laying there by the Wall he knew what she had done the whole night. He lifted her up laying her on the cot between the stacks in the Library. He knew that it took a lot to kill a slayer. Besides he was still angry with her and himself about that little Stunt His Slayer had done.

Later...

Buffy awoke on the cot in the Librarystacks and tried to figure out how she had gotten here. She couldn't remember much of what had happened the night before. Suddenly everything came back to her. She remembered what she had done. What she had forced the others to do. Angel was alive again. But she had maybe killed a Friend. Slowly standing up she remember more about what she had done to Willow. She needed to find her Girlfriend and apologize. But first she wanted to try to find Giles and maybe patch something up with him.

Giles sat on the Researchtable reading a book. He heard Buffy rise from the Cot in the Stacks. He dreaded what the Slayer would try to demand before he could even get a word in. Seeing his Slayer he got a surprise that the Slayer looked ashamed and tried to look away from him. Giles lowered his Book back down on the Table and captured the Eyes of his Slayer with Buffy immediately avoiding his stern Gaze.

Buffy came out of the Stacks and saw Giles sitting there. He fixed her with a gaze that made her nervous. She didn't know what Giles was thinking. She didn't dare to look him in the Eyes and find out. She seemed to be able to feel disappointment radiating from him.

Giles needed to find out: "Buffy, sit down." Not saying the Words particularly hard, he was surprised to see Buffy following his orders promptly.

"Buffy, you know what you have done was very wrong and needs to be told to the Council? I am not sure what they will do to you. But you clearly have lost anything even remotely resembling normal thoughts when it comes to Angel." Giles was starting to get angry again.

Buffy knew the Words would be harsh coming from her Watcher. But she couldn't believe how heavy her heart were when he scolded her with the Council. She knew she had gone overboard. But it was just now that she knew what she had done was wrong. Something needed to be done. Maybe she could find Xander and make sure he was okay and show him to Willow. Maybe then she would be able to look at herself in a Mirror without seeing the Monster that lurked on the other side of said Mirror.

Giles scolded her for another 25 Minutes. Buffy got smaller and smaller in her seat. Giles at one point had enough of her and did send her home. Buffy knew she would be in trouble. But she needed to find Willow first. Going home she turned to Willows House and wanted to find her hopefully still best friend. She arrived at the House and heard Willow still sobbing quietly complaining to Oz about what Buffy had done. Buffy stood there rooted to the spot not knowing what to do. She just heard the whole conversation through the open window. Oz suddenly showed his face in the Window and spotted Buffy on the Frontyard. He shot the Slayer a slightly disgusted look. It was only a miniscule Change in the Face of the stoic Musician. But Buffy knew it was the equivalent of him shouting out in rage. She turned around and walked away her Heart breaking.

She needed to find Angel. He was someone that she could count on (Hopefully). She walked into Angel's Apartment and found a note from Angel on the Bed:

Buffy

I had hoped that you would only do the 24 Hour prank to Xander. But you did the wrong thing. I am staying with somebody I know away from the Hellmouth in hope you find yourself again. The Girl I fell in love with. Not the Monster that would even make Angelus jealous.

Love

Angel

Dropping the note on the Floor she walked out of the Apartment and steered home. Buffy came home to an empty house thinking that even her Mother had left her because she had been a Monster. She didn't see the note from her Mother telling her that she had a really important Client. She walked upstairs and collapsed on her bed beginning to cry her eyes out. She had just obviously lost all of her Friends and her Boyfriend. Just because she was angry.

The night arrived and Xander could finally come out of his hiding place. His power had been rising a bit. So he could now try to find a Rat or something else small to eat. He didn't want to eat anyone of his Family. It would be so easy to just go in to his Uncles House on the Scrapyard and drain him. But he just couldn't do it.

Suddenly he saw a flash and a bang dislodging what looked to him like a little Girl. She looked very frail and couldn't be older than 12 Years old. The Girl locked eyes with him, watched him very closely and then came over to him very carefully. She was being extremely careful. Her first Words combined with the lack of Blood made him collapse on the Spot. She said: "Lord Momonga I have finally found you!"

Mare quickly catched his precious Lord Momonga before he could hit the Floor. Someone was going to get into Trouble. He just knew that either Aura, Shalltear or especially Albedo would go bonkers if they could see the Lord like that. Albedo would probably tear the World apart to find the one that had hurt Momonga like that. Mare carried him bridal Style out of the Town with that Strange wibe and into the Desert. In the desert Mare found a little Shed with boarded up Windows. Mare had sensed that Momonga was now a Vampire. Not knowing entirely what to do he looked at the Ring starting a Ritual to get one of the Floorguardians out of the Ring. Said Ring had provided the Knowledge for that. He just had to figure out who to pick.

Knowing that Albedo would be a "tad" angry he took her out of the equation. Thinking about all the others Mare finally decided that Demiurge would be the best bet at making the right decisions. So Mare started the Ritual that would bring out the powerful Demon. The Ritual just needed to be Started and would then take its course. So Mare could go back to take care of the Lord.

The Ritual came to a close and brought out the Demon Demiurge. Said Demon looked around and saw Mare taking care of a young Boy with black Hair. Demiurge thought that it was strange of Mare to do such a thing. Glancing around looking at the surroundings He found himself in a small Shedlike House. No Sun so it should be Night out. Concentrating on the Boy Mare was taking care of he could sense something strong inside of him. But not exactly what. So he stepped up to Mare and asked in his normal formal way what Mare was up to with this Boy.

In that Moment a light coalesced in the far corner of the Little Room into a Person with Wings and a Halo of all things. Demiurge took a fighting stance immediately and waited for the other Figure to finish materializing. The Angel as it appeared looked quietly around the Room taking all occupants in at a glance. Then turning to the Demon in the nice Suit the Angel began to speak: "Please be at ease Demon. I am not an Enemy of Ainz Ooal Gown. The Boy was wronged greatly and is being given his herritage. Look closely and you will see who the young lad really is. I am not able to help him. But he can be helped in the Great Tomb of Nazerik." With that said the Angel just vanished into thin air with much fuss.

Demiurge and Mare still looking at the Spot where the Angel had stood shook themselves out of their Stupor and looked at each other. Demiurge shifted his gaze to the Boy and concentrated directly at his core walking into the Boys Mind.

Inside the Boys mind Demiurge looked around the cluttered core of the Boy. He stood in the middle of four different Worlds. Each parted equally. The First he saw was a Jungle of somekind. The Second to his right was a Savannah where you only could see a little into the Dark. To his left he saw a Coast of an Ocean. The Waves were lapping at the Sand of the Shore. Turning around he saw what looked like a Library of somekind. It was small but with a dark shadow hanging over it.

Out the corner of his eyes he saw a Figure coming out of the Mist that layed over the Savannah. It was a Figure with Sharp Teeth grinning like a Fool but with a predatory Vibe coming of him in Waves. He heard something somming out of the Water at the Shore so he turned in that direction to look at what seemed to be a Hybrid between a Man and a Fish. Out behind a hidden Door in one of the Bookshelves came a Vampire with a slight smile. Rustling of the Leaves which sounded on purpose Demiurge turned to the Front again facing the Jungle. Out of said Jungle a Soldier came out with the words: "I never thought I would see an honest to God Demon with real Power visiting our little Hell. What do you want Demon?"

Demiurge smiled a predatory smile himself that had everbody but the Soldier take a small but visible step back. The Soldier just raised an eyebrow and looked at the Demon. Demiurge just calmly stepped up to the Soldier and said: "I am here to learn who my new Charge is. I was told that he would be the reincarnation of our beloved Lord Momonga, the true Lord of Death."

Soldier looked thoughtful all of a sudden, Fishman didn't really now what to do. He was never really that much in the front of the thoughts of the Man he lived in. Hyena didn't know exactly what was meant but kept with the partyline of Soldier. If Soldier hadn't made any move to attack the Intruder it was possibly safe enough. Vampire looked scared out of his mind. It apparently knew who was meant by that comment.

Soldier finally looked back at the Demon and bowed in respect the others following suit quickly: "I had hoped the Day would come that we would be set free and the Boy would be unlocking his hidden powers enough to keep himself safe. Tell me is this a Partially Unlocking of said Powers or the Entire lot?"

Demiurge began to look thoughtful and stretched his powersensing ability fully trying to sense something beyond these Four Parts of the Mind. There behind everything he found what he was looking for. Looked behind wards that would take sometime to break through. Lord Momonga was sitting on a throne smiling at the Sensfeelers of Demiurge. Lifting his Head and looking in the direction where he could sense the Probe coming from. Momonga saw him Demiurge.

Demiurge smiled and looked back at the Soldier and said: "It will be the full Power. My Lord has choosen this Body to be his new vessel. I thank you all for the power you will be giving to give my Lord a life in the World. The Vessel and my Lord will combine and live as one. Keeping the body safe from all that would harm it"

Soldier smiled a small smile, nodded at the Demon and walked back into the Jungle. Hyena, Fishman and Vampire knew that Soldier had a direct connection with the Soul so he knew better. It didn't stop them from fighting amongst eachother for control of the Body on occasion. But when something like this happened, then everyone knew that you should not try anything stupid. They all turned around and walked back to their natural habitats.

Demiurge came back to his senses and looked at the Boy again. Knowing now for sure that it was their precious Lord Momonga he bowed his Head a little before reaching down and taking the ring of the finger and cubbing it in his hands. Then he stood back in the Middle of the Room and shouted by the top of his lungs: "Great Tomb of Nazerik, Rise back to your great Glory and help the Boy become your true ruler once again!"

A light blasted out of the Ring and engulfed Him, Mare and the Boy very fast. The Magic inside the Ring flew out cowering a vast area and ending in an Explosion that shook Sunnydale, the Desert and was felt by several Seers around the World. Nazerik had risen once again and was determined that it would stay.

…

In Los Angeles at Wolfram and Hart, Holland Manners was shaken out of his Mutterings about the yearly Salary negotiations when his black Phone on a small desk in the Corner began to ring. He Jumped out of his Chair reaching the Phone and very quietly spoke to the Being at the other end. After hanging up he walked over to his Desk, opening the bottom drawer and taking out a very expensive Bottle of Tequila. Drinking a quick shot replacing the Bottle to its hiding place and reaching for the Intercom. Ordering his Secretary to Call together a Meating of all the Senior Lawyers.

At the Council in England most of the Seers fell into a short coma.

Back in Sunnydale in the Home of one Richard Wilkins the Man in question shot up from a very amusing Dream and glared in the direction of the Light: "Well that could be a real Problem. Golly!"

Cixous had a bad couple of days. She was never one to actually be mad for long. But first she had been sucked into the Ring Albedo wore, then She found herself back alive and in Lord Momongas Bedroom for all intense and purposes. Demiurge then came in with a Boy in his Arms acting like it was the most precious thing in the World. Laying the Boy on the Bed and stepping away. Making a small bow to the Boy on the Bed. Cixous lost it and started ranting at Demiurge what was going on of all places. But that instantly died down as Demiurge turned around and looked at her with that special look he only had on him when he had found a particularly nice Specimen of Human to Experiment on.

Demiurge explaining what and who the Boy was. Telling Cixous what he wanted from her and what to look out for. Nazerik would be changing the boy back to the Lord they all knew and loved. But it would take some time.

Xander awoke slowly to somebody dabbing his head with a wet cloth. They rest of the Maids, as soon as they had found out who the Boy was, had started a fight about who was going to take care of the Boy. The Pleiades had taken guard outside of Lord Momongas Bedroom at Demiurges request. The Floorguardians had taken to making the Tomb of Nazerik a very safe place. They just had to calm down Albedo before they could do anything. She was going through the roof with Anger trying to find out about who had done what to her beloved Lord Momonga.

As Xander slowly became more and more aware of his surroundings he felt the bed. A soft Bed as he could feel would be fit for a King to sleep in. feeling his Body he suddenly found out that he could feel warmth. But not from the bed. No from within his Body.

Unknown to him Nazerik had changed him from Vampire back to Human so the new Master could be more at ease with the Situation before the real Transformation would begin. And that would only be once the Boy had accepted his Faith as the Master of Death, Ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazerik and Ainz Ooal Gown Lord Momonga.

He felt his Body a bit more. Everything felt more alive. His body was healed. The pain from the previous Days wasn't there. A little Groan escaped him. The Person that was taking care of him startled a little which could be felt in the short delay of the Dabbing of the wet cloth.

Flashback...

Coxius was not a particularly Bad Mood Person. But since the Master had dissapeared she didn't like being around the Masters Bedroom. Lord Momonga wasn't there. He always lived up a place just by being there. Then came the day that The great Tomb of Nazerik was sucked into Albedos Ring. However the Ring was meant to loose connection to Albedo completely. But Coxius still knew. So when she was brought back she was still in the Lords Bedroom.

Demiurge came into the Lords Bedroom with a Boy in his Arms. Every Floorguardian and Pleiade were entering behind him. Demiurge wanted to address everyone at the same Time. He had only called Nazerik into this Dimension not talking with anybody just saying that he would talk to them once the Boy he was carrying was cared for. Albedo was livid when he steered towards the Lords Bedroom. But Demiurge was walking too fast. He called out for the Maids to be there. Coxius was already in there so Demiurge just ordered her to take care of this young boy as everybody else gathered around the bed and Demiurge

Demiurge began: "As you know we have lost our beloved Lord Momonga to a spell of unknow origin. Non of us knew or could find out what happened to him. We still are not a step closer to find this out. But we are one step closer to finding our Lord Momonga. Now please concentrate on the Boy and look behind that troubled boy that you see there. What you find will astonish you."

End Flashback...

Coxius was now the one taking care of the Boy. She was happy. Lord Momonga wasn't there in person yet. But She knew it was only a matter of Time. He was always so strong.

Demiurge and the rest of the Floorguardians stood around in the Throneroom and talked everything over. Albedo was ranting: "Who did this to my Lord Momonga?! I will personally tear them apart!"

She continued to rant for some time. Nobody wanted to even try and calm her down. As long as she just screamed and yelled at nobody in particular. Then nobody wanted to stop her. Albedo knew exactly what the others were doing. So she didn't bother calming down at all. She needed this now. So she kept storming around the Throneroom and ranting to her heart's content. Just to blow of some steam. She could always carry out a very careful planed Vengeance later when her Heart and Mind weren't so torn up.

The others meanwhile talked over the Situation to try, and help the young Boy. Demiurge was explaining: "We need to figure out where we are. Mare gave me some information about what she found in the nearest City. Things here seems to be more advanced in Technical Terms. We need to find out what. I also sensed some energy convergence that I couldn't account for. So information gathering has to be our first point. After that finding out exactly what and who Chained our Lord Momonga to that Boy in the Masters Bedroom. I did a deeper Meditation in the Boys mind and saw the unlimited Patience of Lord Momonga just sitting on a throne and waiting. Waiting for what I could not know. I haven't had the Time to find the Meaning to that just yet. Mare? Why don't you tell them what you told me."

Mare being a bit shy and skittish looked around quickly and then glanced down at her own shoes before looking back up again. She then told them all about how she came to this unknown place and finding the Boy. How the ring told her who the boy had inherited. What was meant for the boy to become what he was always meant to be. By that time Albedo had calmed down enough that she could listen to Mare telling his Story. Mare ended with: "As the Ring showed me what was inside the Boy and gave me a glimpse of his past, present and future, I saw the shattered belief of a young man that had lost everything important to him in a span of 24 Hours. I even got a short Message from Lord Momonga about why he haven't made any progress about taking over the Person."

Everybody's interest peaked at that. Mare continued: "The Lord said to me that he was told to bid his time and gather Information. He would have a possibility to pass on what he gathered to a trusted one so he could plan the true Inheritance-Ritual for the young boy he was now infused with. And no he could not become what he once was before the Boy in question didn't accept what he truly was capable of."

Shalltear started up: "So the Boy has to Accept that he is the new master of Death before we can see Lord Momonga again? That's very strange."

Albedo answered: "I don't think that it is Strange at all. The Boy has a Heart of a true Warrior. He is fiercely loyal to the People he calls his friends. Even to the Point that he puts their Life more in his focus than his own. I can see why Lord Momonga didn't bother to take over the boy even when he was strong enough to do so. Having the Boy's trust and helping him get revenge on the People who did that to him would be beneficial to Nazerik."

Demiurge interupted: "Because the Boy would be Loyal to Lord Momonga and in turn to Nazerik. Genius."

Albedo: "Exactly, that way Lord Momonga only had to bid his time so the Boy would be in a situation bad enough so he could show himself being the benefactor to his saving. If I would be a betting woman I could see him talking to the Boy in his sleep through Nazerik."

In the Bedroom Xander had finally found his world view again. Everthing was in Stereo and colour. He had a life back. But how. His eyes still closed he started meditating inside himself. Going deeper into his Mind was for him a scary place. Something was there keeping the Hyena, the Vampire, the Soldier and the Fishmonster in check. He could for his life not figure out what. He was too scared to go further down the Rabbithole to find anything out. Now he only had that to do. His Body although healed was still weak. So moving much was out of the question. Going back into his Mind he quickly came to the Landscape in his Mind that had four very distinctive Patterns to them. Nobody would check beyond that. Shortly after he arrived at the planes between the four Realms his four "Companions" came out of their respected Landscapes. Soldier was the only one talking. The others flanked him: "Boy you still have a way to go. Before this you were not ready to go further. Trust me I know. I have looked beyond. I know what lays there waiting. Go on he is waiting for you."

With that the Four stood aside and just looked at him expectantly. Xander didn't know what to do. He never knew his four troublemakers to be so careful about his wellbeing. But he guessed that if he needed Information then he needed to keep on going. Looking up again he saw the four still waiting there for him and a new path that had opened up. Swallowing, Xander began to walk towards the new Path. It seemed to be nestled in to the Side of a Mountain. The Path continued seemingly for forever. Xander didn't know how long he walked. But the landscape Changed a couple of times. Now he was walking through some Marshlands to his left and right there was some kind of poisonous Swampland. The Poison didn't seem to affect him. But he was still wary. Why? Well partly because he never thought that something so huge could fit into his Mind. Partly because of the multiple Skeletons that were scattered around armed with sword and shield.

Walking along the Path he came upon some stairs leading into a Tomb. At the top of those Stairs stood a Figure dressed in a Jet-Black academic gown that was adorned with golden and violet edges. Seemingly out of his Head he had two huge Horns standing far out the Left and right with a red Orb of somekind halfway down each Horn. The Horns where bent downward slightly. Thats when Xander realised that the Figure seemed to be made completely out of Bones. His robe was open slightly so you could see portions of his Chest. Behind the lower part of the Ribcage you could see a big red Orb glowing. Coming back up to the skull he saw an ominous red glow coming out of the eyes.

Xander stopped at the Bottom of the Stairs and bowed slightly. Why was he so nervous? The Figure began to speak: "Alexander Lavell Harris, Welcome. Walk with me."

Xander knew from the Tone that the Being was Polite. But it was not a suggestion. So he followed along.

The Being continued to speak: "I know your Life. Your Past and Your Present. Furthermore I have a possible solution to your Future in this World and your fight against those Vermin you call Vampires. My Name is Lord Momonga or Ainz Ooal Gown. As it where you have been healed from the Decease that is Vampirism. Your Body has also undergone Healing Engergy that your Body now can produce in spades. So in time your Body will be fully Healed again. Sleep in the Great Tomb of Nazerik and you can become your true self in just a matter of Days."

While talking Lord Momonga or Ainz Ooal Gown as he was wanting to be called, had continued to walk into the Tomb. They were now arriving at some kind of Dinnertable where Ainz was now sitting down. Xander followed suit and finally began to register what was being said: "Wait so you can Heal me? Why didn't you do this before? What is going on here and What is it you want inside my Head? I need Answers."

Ainz chuckled: "Yes I can heal you now. Now that you are inside the Great Tomb of Nazerik. And no I don't mean here in side your Brain. I mean inside the real Tomb of Nazerik. My trusted Floorguardian Mare Bella Fiore found you and brought Nazerik back into your world. My other Floorguardians should work diligently to gather Information about where we are and what can be done to Further the Hold Nazerik has on the Area."

Getting Serious Ainz went on: "You and I have been connected together. Your soul and Mine are going to be merged. I know this because before I got sent here. I met a Being of ultimate Power. He showed me that the world I came from was going to be smothered in fire and Brimstone. So he offered me a world where I could spread my demonic taint as far and wide as I pleased if I would agree to help a Young man with his calling. That young man was you Alexander. I know this must be hard on you. But be patient. I do not intend to kill indiscriminately just because I can. You and I will be Merged at one Point. You will still keep all of yours. While I keep mine. Just that you can't get rid of me. I am needed here. You and I will teach those Demonic Lowlife that there is a new Master of Death before we show the world how wrong they are about Death."

Xander was a Mixture of Emotions. On the on Hand he could see that the Lord seemed to have good intentions. But he could only rely on himself. His trust in others were completely torn. Ainz had seen that and finished of his sales pitch: "If you agree and we merge then I will not override you. I will be part of you. You can shift your shape so you can look like you always do and go to school like you should. Your Friends will only register something if you let them. Although since they were the ones that changed you they will see what has happened. So you may need to deal with them when you go to school."

Xander was just about to say yes but then the Lord said something about School and Xander hesitated: "Go to School? Do I Have to? I know learning can be beneficial. But this is not the one Person who really needs school. Besides my so called friends are more hateful towards me than any Vampire or Monster I have ever met."

Ainz: "Yes Alex you will go to School, you still need to be there when something tries to open that Hellmouth. Some of those Monsters on the other side are a Danger even to me. Besides, I know for a fact that your "Friends" have learned their Lesson. And my Floorguardians will be ecstatic to help you along the Way. They will get the Knowledge when you and I agree to merge." It's part of the Spell surrounding the ring."

Xander thought for a time about it. The Pros and cons. Then a Question came up: "Willow is one heavy Spellcaster. Are you sure that she wont be able to do anything to seperate us?"

Ainz outright laughed out loud: "HA HA HA HA HA! That little upstart wont even be able to touch us. Her Powers are surprisingly good. But my Protections that will be laid upon you at our merge will keep her at bay. Her and the Slayer will be drawn towards us. Nobody will be able to stand long against us. You don't even have to do anything. Just accept."

Xander stood up walked over to the head of the Table and got down on one knee: "I humbly Accept our Merge and give you Permission to become one with me."

Ainz eyes glowed a deep red: "Stand up Alexander. We are going to do this as equals."

Xander rose up and grasped Ainz's Arm helping him out of the Chair. Ainz used that exact moment to initiate the Merge. Xander gasped as the World went white.

In the Bedroom Xander was engulfed in light that spread out through almost the entire Tomb of Nazerik. The Floorguardians were stooped but found themselves quickly again starting to tare out of the throneroome in the direction of Lord Momonga's Bedroom. Xander meanwhile had the feeling that his body would be torn to pieces. It was first Hot, then cold, then Wet, then Dry. He didn't seem to stop shaking and his body couldn't hurt more even if he tried to.

The Floorguardians tore into the Bedroom and saw the Figure laying on the Bed. The light had died down. But the Body was still going through the stress of the Merge. Slowly the Body stilled and found peace that wasn't there before. The Floorguardians and the Pleiades all stood there Rooted to the spot. The Power of Ainz Ooal Gown was flowing out of the Boy in waves.

Xander rose slowly up to a sitting position. He felt good. He felt Powerful. His eyes Opened and his gaze settled upon the People on the Room. As he looked upon the People they all fell to one Knee and lowered their Heads. Xander searched inside his Mind. He couldn't sense Ainz Ooal Gown at first. But then he found the other memories. Memories of Lord Momonga, Memories of Ainz Ooal Gown. Memories of one Suzuki Satoru. Memories of one Alexander Lavell Harris. Everthing came back to him. Lives so similar yet so different. Suzuki and Xander were both loners. One with a Family that was just gone. Working so much and yet still being a loving Mother till the end. And one with a Family that was just so into the Spirit in the Bottle that they only briefly came out of it to get more or making his life miserable. Then there was the Lord of Great Tomb of Nazerik.

A being that had Friends who liked him. Helped him to build something no one alone could have done. Then there was the Lord of the Floorguardians and the Pleiades that loved their Lord so much they would get into arguments over who was going to be next to him.

Xander open his Eyes again. His Underlings still on the Floor prostrating themselves. Xander got out of Bed standing before them all and said: "Rise my Friends. I am Lord Momonga, I am Ainz Ooal Gown and I am Alexander Lavell Harris. Boy of two town drunks who only crawled out of the Bottle long enough to beat or berate him. I wish for you to see me as Alexander Ooal Gown. Son of the Great Ainz Ooal Gown. Please be my Friends, my Family my Warriors for the Great Tomb of Nazerik."

Everyone in the Room had risen at the End of the Speech and Cheered for their new Lord. Albedo walked up to Xander took him into a fierce Hug: "Alexander, I have been at your Fathers side I knew him. I will help you so he can look upon you from beyond and be proud of the Man you are going to be."

Demiurge stepped up, clapped Xander on the Shoulder: "Alexander, you will have everyone here at your side if you so wish it. But I would know that Your Father would not have you skip School. Furthermore you will have to get in a shape that will be worthy of the Title Lord."

All the others in the Room also expressed their positive Reinforcement of the young Lord. Xander just stood there smiling a bit. Not being used to the Positive People around him. Then as if a switch had been clicked over his demeanour changed into the Lord of the Tomb: "You are all new to this world. You need to go out in disguise and gather Information about this World. Much of it can be done from a Computer. Anything else you have to find out yourself. If you have any Gold or Diamonds that can be exchanged to Cash. Cash is King here. The more you have the more rules you can make yourself. I will leave Security of the Tomb in your capable Hands."

All of the Floorguardians stood up straight. Demiurge and Albedo gave the appropriate Orders to gather the Information needed to blend in. Their beloved although young Lord had given them all they needed to know.

Narberal Gamma, a Maid in Armor of all things came up to him. Changed into a normal Maid outfit and practically Ordered him into the Shower that was quickly changed into a normal Watershower. Xander stripped out of his Clothes suddenly not having the ilk to wear his Hawaiian-themed Shirts. Maybe it was the Merge that came through more. But suddenly needed to dress Properly to not insult his "Father".

After coming out of the Shower dressed in his Birthdaysuit, Narberal Gamma looked him over with a critical eye seeing Scars and other complexions that needed to be addressed properly. Either that or the Tomb would take care of them itself. She came over to him blushing a bit as he smiled friendly at her. Xanders Memories had slotted themselves. He was now the Son of the Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazerik. He could ask anyone of his Pleiades to Share his bed if he wanted. But he also knew that it wouldn't be proper. At least not yet.

Narberal led him over to the Closet looking over the Selection. The Magic of the Tomb had provided them with a selection of Suits. She Picked one out that seemed the most appropriate. Watched him closely to how he dressed Himself. Only helping him on certain things.

The Time between Xander being Changed by the Scoobies and now standing here had been 4 Days. It was already Tuesday Morning. Sebas Tian Came through the door with a little Breakfasttablet in his hands: "My Lord, your Breakfast has been served. Please eat up so we can get going to school. I will need to make sure that your first Day after your altercation with the Magic is going to be smooth. So please hurry. A Vehicle has been Acquired."

With that Sebas Tian had placed the Tablet on a Table and had already turned towards the Door to go. Xander sat down and Quickly demolished the excellent Breakfast. After Breakfast was done he turned to Narberal Gamma and told her that if she wanted to come along to behave. But otherwise she could just join him in the Car and drop him of at school. Narberal was happy on the inside that her young Lord allowed her to come along.

Stepping out of the Tomb they found an old Rolls Royce Phantom from 1960. It was in perfect condition. He found out during the ride that they had already started on the Information gathering. Demiurge didn't like not knowing anything about his surroundings. So Xander giving them the go ahead had already made it possible for them to get so far. Xander found out that the Tomb of Nazerik was situated just outside of Sunnydale to the Eastside of the road leading to LA. They were quickly at the School.

Buffy had been somewhat crying the entire time. Her Mother didn't know what was going on. Just that her little Girl was not able to stop herself. She now stood infront of the School waiting on Willow. Hopefully they could be something resembling Friends again. Buffy had a small hope that Willow would be able to forgive her. Even if she haven't forgiven herself. How could she. Something inside of her had clicked. Angel was never the one for her. But with a melancholy mindframe she found the old saying to be true. Once something you needed is gone. You finally see what was important in your life. Angel had called to tell her that he wouldn't be coming back. Buffy wasn't as devastated as she thought about Angel not coming back. She was more devastated about not seeing her Friends again ever.

Willow drove with Oz to School. He had stayed over so she could have somebody to help her deal. Buffy was such a Poopyhead. No she was a Bitch. She had taken her one Friend that couldn't console her anymore. It was Tuesday. She would try to go to School for the mostpart. Buffy would be there. But would she pretend that nothing was going on? Would she pretend that nothing was wrong? Could she?

Giles sat in his Office in the Library. Thinking about the young Man for the Umpteenth time. It didn't get any easier. How could he look himself in the Mirror ever again. Buffy hadn't shown up for Patrolduty. He had called her Mother about some study Project he and His "Student" were working on. Asking when she would ever see to it again. Mrs. Summers had said that Buffy was crying nonstop about something or other. Her Mother couldn't understand her. She just helped her as good as she was able to. Any Study should have to wait until she was ready. Not Giles new that he had been quite harsh with Buffy. But he also knew that something was seriously going on with that Girl.

Buffy saw Oz's Van approaching School. She knew that chances would be slim to talk to Willow. Oz parked his Van and came out helping Willow out as well. Willow immediately looked eyes with Buffy. What she saw there almost broke her heart. Buffy wasn't a sight to behold. Her eyes were puffy. She didn't even have Makeup on. She was solely by herself hugging her arms around herself. Looking into Willows eyes. Willows gaze firmed up. She would give the Buffster a stiff talking to. Then Buffy would have to do some grovelling then maybe they could be "Friends".

Oz suddenly stopped. Willow not being used to her Boyfriend acting this way almost got yanked of her feet. Buffy saw this as well and looked around in the direction that Oz was looking. And old Rolls Royce Phantom from the 1960's came towards the School. Every Schoolkid looked eyes with the Beautiful Car. Gossip travels fast in a School so Cordelia and her Cordettes her where standing just inside the doors came barreling out running up to the side of the stairs.

In that Moment when everybody stood still as if time was frozen the Front Sidepassenger Door opened. A Man in a very Expensive Suit came out looked around assessing everyone for a Security risk. It was all not just show though. Two of the Pleiades had already set up a job at the School to keep an eye on Xander. He walked over to the Back door facing the School and opened it carefully. Xander stepped out of the Limousine and turned to Narberal inside the car. She was wishing him well like a lover? Maybe like a Sister? Xander didn't know. He was just happy that he finally had someone who loved him.

Buffy, Willow, Oz and Cordelia all stood frozen on the spot. Xander nodded to Sebas Tian who handed him his Bookbag. Xander strode into the School not even Glancing in the Direction of anyone. They all had some serious Grovelling to do. Sebas Tian moved like a Ghost two Paces behind Xander. As Soon as Xander however stepped through the door the little Troll came running up to him yelling something or other about him getting detention for not showing up on Monday. Sebas Tian stepped between Xander and Snyder glaring down at the little Man. Snyder suddenly seemed to have lost all his anger. His was now suddenly almost pissing himself. Sebas Tian quietly but very harshly talked: "My Young Lord Alexander Ooal Gown has had a very rough couple of days coming down from a very severe case of Fever. According to our Doctor he had over 104 in Fever. His Health was at knives edge. And you little Man dare to tell him that he is getting Detention when he wasen't in any condition to tell anyone?"

Snyder looked ill. This Man in front of him was scary. Not even Wilkins could be this scary. Snyder swallowed, nodded and asked warily: "Is the young Lord in good condition again? He shouldn't stress himself too much."

Sebas Tein relaxed a tiny amount: "Yes our doctors have cleared him. That is why I am here. You as the Principal should know. He is well enough to got through school again."

With that Sebas Tian turned around, nodded at Xander and dissapeared out the Door back into the Rolls Royce. The Car after that Just driving off. Xander stood there in the Hallway with Snyder getting his bowel under control. Snyder glared at him but didn't dare to say a word. With that the questionnaire began. Everyone including the Cordettes and the Jocks was bombarding Xander.

He just stood there for some short Seconds waiting. Then he whistled loudly telling everyone that he would answer questions during lunchbreak. But this was School and even though Snyder was off somewhere didn't mean that he couldn't be around the corner waiting with the Detention-Notices. Everyone looking at each other nodding and scurrying of in all directions.

Buffy, Willow and Oz knew that whatever he would tell during Lunchbreak would be the Kidfriendly version. They would have to try to get him into the Library to get the more detailed Version. With a glance at each other they knew that for now what ever problem they had would have to wait. They needed Info. School crawled slowly. But finally Lunchbreak came. Xander suddenly had a Lunchbox in his hand. One of the Peiades working undercover had provided him with it. Those Locks on the Lockers where frightingly easy to open.

Sitting in a quiet corner Xander was digging into his lunch. Cordy and her Cordettes came over to him after they had eaten theirs. Corralling him Cordy began: "So Dofus, you suddenly coming into Money? Spill." Cordy suddenly got the Impression that Xander was 100 Feet tall. He looked at her with an expression that could freeze a Volcano. Cordy stood back. The other Cordettes were suddenly hiding behind her. Cordy just knew something was hellmouthy going on.

Xander talked, Cordy would never forget. On top of that it had shamed her immensely: "Playing high and Mighty Cordy, when you also are part of the reason I had to stay bedridden almost dying in the process. Once you care enough about others to actually say your sorry I will tell you. But until then. Stay out of my life."

Xander walked away from the Cordettes. Willow and Buffy having stepped up looked at each other and waited for Xander to get a little ahead. The other Students in the Schoolyard had heard what was being said. Everybody saw the Cordettes looking at Cordy as if she was oozing poison. Cordy stormed after Xander and made if clear that she wasn't going to take that lying down. Xander meanwhile was being cornered by Buffy and Willow with both Pleading eyes trying to get Xander to talk with them in the Library. Cordy stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Xander speak: "I will come to speak. But if you so much as try anything nefarious it will be the last time we will speak with each other as anything other than Strangers. Maybe even enemies. And yes Cordy you can come as well. But keep your Snark and your followers by the door."

With that Xander stepped away from the three women and went back into school. The rest of the Day went surprisingly well. Nobody said anything to him. They had all heard. Cordy would be telling them everything tomorrow. After School Xander steered towards the Library and waited by the door. He could do this. They were his Friends at one point. Whatever they would do on this day would be how he would talk to them in the Future.

Righting his shoulders he pushed the door open and stepped through. Inside he saw Giles with a Cup of Tea in front of him. Buffy nervously fidgeting with her hair. Willow not being able to look at Xander directly. Oz being his usual self. But even he was a bit apprehensive. Willow could tell. Cordy sitting at the Table with her head slightly down. She knew she had a reputation to uphold. It had taken a nosedive when she thought that she could just demand answers from Xander. Even though that she was as much as fault as everyone else here. Ms. Calendar sat on Giles' side with a thoughtful expression.

Xander sat down and began to speak: "As you all know I was being hunted by the blond bimbo over there for getting her precious Boyfriend sent to hell. Tough luck Buffy. It was either him or the World. Get over it. Now as for what happened. I know my way around Sunnydale better than any of you. So I have enough Hidyholes. After the 24 Hours were up I made my way out of my Hidingplace and tried to reach the severs to at least get some Animals I could scrounge up. I was so out of it that wanted to eat the first person I could find. I didn't want to give Angel anymore Power so I didn't eat. Problem was that I was empty. Blutlust soon became an issue. I had meditated for the entire 24 Hours.

Then something strange happened. A Servant of my true Father came to Sunnydale and tried to find the Son that they only had heard of during some of his tales. Apparently He did a very powerful spell that searched far and wide for an Heir. The Power my Father had was so much that the Spell not only searched his Reality but also far across other Reality's. So his powers found me. They locked onto me and dug themselves deep into my subconsciousness. He would stay there until I was ready for the Power. Thats why none of the spells worked on me Giles. My magic is not Wicca in Nature. Spell like that is not compatible with mine.

So this Servant of his came here and found me. He had a ring with him that could tell who they would be looking for. He runs into me just as I was about to run like a wild animal towards the city to just devour everything in my path. Then He says to me that he had finally found me and the he used the name of my father. That was just too much so my body shut down. Maybe the Servant used some sort of Spell. The Servant carried me out of the City and hid me in a Shed with no lights. After that he called my new home. I now live inside the Great Tomb of Nazerik. Its 20 Minutes outside of Main Sunnydale. My Fathers magic turned me Human again. So to be fair to you Guys. This apparently had to happen for me to get found by my Fathers Servant so I could inherit everything my Father gave me. And yes I consider him to be more of a Father than my real Parents ever would be.

I don't consider Drunks who only come out of the Bottle to beat me up to be Parents. So no I will not reconsider and become the one on the Sidelines again. Accept me as I am or leave me alone. I have Friend and a Family now that really care about me. Not some two-bit wannabes that think anything less of me."

With that Xander stood up and wanted to storm out of the Library. Buffy had been fighting tremendously to not break down in tears again. A fact she was fighting so much with she was under pressure. In that moment Xander shot up from his Chair Buffy shot up from hers and engulfed him in a hug and started babbeling a mile a minute about how sorry she was what she had done to him that day. Willow still compiling the information didn't realise at first. Then she suddenly got it began to systematicaly tear down what Xander had said and simultaneously broke down in fits of sobs. Oz just looking at Xander with a small encouraging smile. Giles and Ms. Calendar didn't seem to see anything else but the young man in front of them.

Buffy finally having gotten herself under some control reluctantly let go of Xander and slowly sat down again. She was Crying openly now. Cordy didn't know what to say. Xander looked over at her and just said: "Tell your Cordettes that my Fathers Servant found me and brought me home."

Cordy nodded courtly stood up and walked out the front door. She had something to tell. The Others just looked after her. Xander didn't bother to say anything. He just looked at them with those empty soulless eyes that he seemed to have develop.

Willow didn't dare to say anything. She just hoped that Xander would soon be that Friend he used to be. Giles was speechless. Ms. Calendar wanted to say something but couldn't find the Words. Buffy started to fidget again. Xander raised an eyebrow looked directly at her. Buffy couldn't take it anymore. She was so beyond caring what anyone knew about her that she just needed to get everything from her soul. So she talked about anything and nothing. Talking just for the sake of talking. Told Xander and whoever wanted to listen what she had found out about her own life. What she felt during the whole fiasco that was so her fault. What Angel had said to her. What her last Phonecall with the Dead Wonder netted. That she suspected somekind of spell. But couldn't tell if it was. Because hello? Spell. Buffy no spellcaster. But that she just couldn't throw all the blame onto a spell that she didn't even know was true or not. She even talked at length that she believed that Xander was the Man for her. But she would understand if he didn't want anything more to do with her or any one of them for that matter. She just wanted to get everything of her Chest and then maybe getting some closure for her Heart. If it would be left broken that was okay with her. She just really wanted to tell them everything that went on in her head.

Xander sat there listening to everything she said. His Emotions running through every facet. He settled on an interested look. He knew that Buffy told the truth. The way she talked Plus the silent spell he had going on that told him who lied. He reached over and took Buffy's hand in his own: Buffy I know you are saying the truth. But I can not try to heal your heart when my own is still in so many pieces. Give me time and we will be back being friends. It was because of what you did that I found my Father. I wont say that I am totally happy with you. But you and the others are still something resembling Friends. So pease give me time."

Buffy couldn't believe it. Xander was mad at her sure. But he wasn't furious. That was a start. Maybe she could be a real Friend for him. She would start there. Maybe that could be enough for now.

Xander sat there thinking. He should be angry. But everything went okay. He had someone who loved him. Buffy was trying to be a Friend. Who knew how long that would last. He didn't care for now. He had so much to do.

**PTBs...**

North: "We must do something. This new Power has completely turned the tables. The Scales of Balance are destroyed."

East: "We must be careful. This change has a higher Celestial Signature."

South: "This is not a higher Celestial Signature. You are as always being to careful. The Changes so the Balance can be reachieved should be made soon."

North: "Agreed. We have to reacquire the Balance swiftly. The Boy and this Tomb must be destroyed. Agreed?"

South: "Aye."

North: "Aye."

West: "Aye."

East: "Nay."

South: "What is wrong with you! The Changes are soon not to be undone. We must act now!"

North: "Agreed. This is something that must be done. East you always seem to be against this. This is the last time. You are hereby banned from this Realm. All for banning East.

South: "Aye."

West: "Aye."

North: "Aye."

East: "Nay."

North: "Motion Carried. East be gone."

East bowed her Head and wanted to fade out of the Realm. Suddenly the Realm shook tremendously. The last vestiges of the Veil of Readings burst into flames. A Voice boomed throughout the entire Realm: "Fallen, you have failed your mission in guiding the Mortals of this Reality. Fallen East you were the only one to actively guide the Mortals in a correct manner. You are spared the Fate of your fellow Fallen. The Rest of you are going to live as Mortals again. You have lost your way and need to learn. Fallen East you are going to continue your work."

And the End of the Speech Fallen East was the only one left in the Realm. Whistler came out of the Shadows and walked up to East: "So Boss. As the White-Knight so often asks. What's the What?"

East smiled slightly and turned to Whistler: "Well first of all. Please Change your appearance. You helped the Daywalker keep up his good work."

Whistler smirked and changed back into his traditional Outfit. His shoulder-length white Hair flowing out: "Well that's peachy. Now anything I can do for the Kids down there? Or do I have time to find a Garage and work on some Musclecars?"

East pinched the Bridge of her Nose, closed her eyes and spoke in a grim tone: "Whistler, your mannerism are still atrocious as ever. Go down there and keep a close eye on them. They have to work things out on their own."

Whistler saluted sloppy and walked back into the Shadows. East knew he would do his best. Still it was always troublesome to work with him.

**LA...**

Holland Manners sat in his Office and looked over some Papers. His Phone interrupted him. Grumbling slightly he picked up the receiver.

"Manners?"

…

"Yes Sir."

…

"Are you certain Sir?"

…

"I will make it happen."

Hanging up he reached down to his lower left Deskdrawer and pulled out a Bottle of very expensive Whiskey. Poured a shot, downed it in one go, replaced the Bottle to its place and picked up the Phone: "Meeting with the Senior Staff. 30 Minutes. Urgent."

The Senior Staff dropped everything they were doing and made tracks.

"The Senior Partners wants to know everything about the new Player on the Hellmouth. Maybe even procure a Business-Deal with the new Player. Ms. Morgan, Mr McDonald, the two of you will work on this Project from two angles. This have to be your Main goal. Any other Projects needs to be passed on to the others around the Table. Get to work. Failure will not be tolerated." Holland Manners stood up and strode out of the room.

The others looked around confused.. Lilah Morgan began to smile. She stood up and strode out of the room in the direction of her Office. She needed to get a Headstart on Lindsay. Lindsay in the meantime just sat there with a thoughtful look on and pondered why this was so important. The Hellmouth was under the Protection of Mayor Wilkins. So why would anyone new set up shop there. The Mayor should have told them something. That was the Deal in the Contract.

Lindsay walked to Holland Manners Office. The Man seemed very agitated. He called in a Meeting just to tell everyone about the new Player. Who ever it was he was scaring the Senior Partners. Answers were urgently needed. Walking up to Manners Secretary he wanted to ask to talk to Manners. But the Secretary just waved him trough.

After Manners had talked on the Phone for some Time Lindsay still waited to be acknowledged. Finally Manners looked up: "Yes Mr McDonald?"

His Boss had a tone in his Voice that sent shivers down Lindsays Spine: "Sorry Sir. But I just don't understand what is going on, on the Hellmouth. I have studied the Contract with Mayor Wilkins, and he should be the one to make contact with the new Player. He either didn't or the Player is so much more Powerful than the Mayor that the Senior Partners are having serious concerns."

Manners: "Correct Mr. McDonald, The Senior Partners have felt the Power shift. So we need to find out what the Goals of this new Player is. If at all possible we have to get the new Player under contract."

Lindsay: "Understood sir. My Projects can all be Suspended indefinitely. There is nothing that is to Troublesome for me. So I will get right on that and make my way to the Hellmouth and the new Player."

Manners: "Very well Mr. McDonald. Get to work."

**Nazerik...**

Xander had left the others for the Tomb. Sebas Tian had driven him home. Somehow they always wandered around him. So he only had to walk out of the School to find Sebas Tian waiting at the Car. The Drive through Sunnydale was uneventful. Nobody was paying him any attention. Well that was not true. Cordy had put it in her Mind, that a Person with so many Assests "Money", was somebody that needed catering to. Cordy knew that Money shouldn't be the only thing connecting Man and Woman. But she had heard the others Offer their Bodys, their allowance and what they else could think of. That went against anything that Cordy new. She should get the Best. As her Father always said to her: A Chase always gets the Best.

Xander didn't know anything about that. He was busy doing his Homework in the Car. Narberal was sitting in the Car with him looking at him with contempt as long as he didn't use his full potential. She looked to him like a favourite Aunt looks at her favourite Nephew. Secretly she hoped that Alex would see her as something more that just a Servant. But since she didn't have any Experience in anything other than being a Servant she wasn't quite sure what that would be. But the Boy struck a Cord within her that the Old Overlord never Struck.

They arrived at the Tomb. Xander had almost finished his Homework. Narberal was very good at giving him the Stinky Eye if he didn't do his best. Xander knew deep down that he wasn't stupid. But his Parents and every Teacher and Schoolmate around him said something differently. But having somebody that apparently knew him so deep down and encouraged him to do his best had a remarkable effect on him. Everything just seemed so easy. Narberal took away his books and led him into the Tomb in the Direction of his Office.

Albedo came running and engulfed him in a huge hug that almost took his breath away. The combined Magic of The Tomb and Xander with Xander's Statement that they should all look at him as the Son of the Overlord had "reprogrammed" all the inhabitants of the Tomb. Some of them still wanted to bed him. But the Love they had for him resembled more a love for a long-lost Son of the Family. So Albedo had some Love to give. Xander revelled in the feeling of Love flowing into him. So his Love for everyone in this Tomb and the love he got from them turned a simple hug into something more.

Xander felt the Power bubbling up inside of him. All occupants of the great Tomb of Nazerik felt it aswell. Xander extradited himself from the bonecrushing Hug. Looking into Albedos eyes he took her Face in his Hands and lowered it down a bit. Placing a Kiss on the Tipp of his first Two Fingers he placed these two Fingers on Albedos forehead. That simple Gesture combined with the Magic made a little but Important Change inside of Albedo. She felt her Succubus-Core change. As she needed sexual confrontation before to reload herself she didn't need that so much more. But simple Affection had roughly the same success as fullout sexual Intercourse. Still being a Succubus she knew she still needed that certain something to fullfill a Desire she had. But it could wait for a time.

Demiurge watched it all with fascination. The Change in Albedo, the Powersurge from the Tomb and from Alex was all it took to change someone "Weak" in to someone "strong". Sure he knew Albedo was anything from weak. But still, a Succubus without the proper power was only half as strong. As a Tactician Demiurge was very Happy with the Extra power.

Xander let go of Albedo and walked to his room following Narberal. Wanting to finish his homework so Narberal could relax a bit.

Outside the Tomb Cordelia sat in her car unsure of what to do. She needed to make Xander see her as something else. Sure he had been an unbelievable Dork and needed to show some respect towards her. But he was someone who very fast could become so much more. Servants, Power and Riches everything a Girl of her upbringing could need and want. Cordelia didn't know it yet. But she was being influenced by the Hellmouth greatly. Her Mindset was in Panicmode. She had finally seen what was behind that goofy Facade. But the Hellmouth made it impossible to see anything other than the False Goals that her Parents and her Cordettes had filled her Head with.

So with those false Hopes she turned the Car and drove home. She had an Appointment with her Hairdresser and her Creditcard. She needed to remake her wardrobe. Tomorrow Xander was going to fall for her.

Mare Bella Fiore stood on top on the Tombwalls and watched the strange Girl debate with herself and then drive off again. It was something that she needed to tell Demiurge.

Xander sat at his desk with Narberal standing nearby watching him closely. His Homework had been finished, but he wanted to get a little ahead. Narberal was happy with her Master. She had to do something good for him. As Xander was finishing up the last of his Homework he sat back. In that Moment he came up and sat back. Narberal used that moment to come up to his side. Guided him out of his Chair and walked him to his Bedchamber. Something had begun to stir within her. It needed to be sated.

Walking into the Bedchamber Xander got a feeling that something was wrong. Narberal was getting more and more nervous. Her clothes changed from the Maiduniform to a lingerie Number that almost took Xanders breath away. Narberal was to scared. She was about to go the whole way with her beloved Lord Gown. Xander suddenly understood what was going on. His youth and his Hormone-Driven Mind took the initiative and stood closer to his Maid. Narberal swallowed heavily. She couldn't bring herself to look into the Eyes of her Lord. Xander placed one hand on Narberals hip, and the other under her chin lifting it up slightly. Their eyes met and sparks began to fly between them. The Kiss that followed was filled with so much Passion and Lust that Albedo was automagically driven into the room. Watching what went on by the bed almost drove albedo mad. She wasn't going to be the one left out of this.

Narberal and Xander let their passion drive them through the first steps towards a good time. Albedo flowed out of her dress and joined the Passion with a heated kiss to Narberals Neck. The whole sitiuation just went further into the more Primitive Bedexercises. The whole Energy rose and drove more of the Female Population of the Tomb to Xanders Bedchamber. The Session went long in to the night with everyone in the Chamber passing out.

Xander woke up the next morning in between Females of all kind. He needed to pee real bad. So he tried to extradite himself from the pile. Only to end up in a Hug from two Sides. He had to get out of there now. So he tried again with the same result. Suddenly getting angry he started to push power outwards. All the Females in bed felt the Change immediately and shot up in bed. Seeing that Xander was radiating the crushing Power of an angry Overlord they shrank back in fear not knowing why he was so pissed suddenly. Xander used that distraction and bolted for the Bathroom.

The other Occupants of the Bed looked at eachother and smiled a bit. They knew he had a reason but it being something so simple put a smile on their faces. After finishing up in the Bathroom Xander returned to the bed and glared at them all for good measure. Then he got a mischievous smile on his face and dove right in the middle of the Girls who squealed and started to get out of the bed. But Xander had other plans. He grabbed at his Girls and began to tickle them relentlessly. An all out tickle fight ensued. After a couple of minutes of this Xander and the Girls broke apart and Xander dissapeared into the Bathroom for a second time to Shower and get ready for School. His Sense of time had increased so his goofing around with the Girls hadn't taken too much time away. Sebas Tian had felt the Master be in good mood this morning. So he waited patiently in a Wing besides the Masters bedchamber.

Seeing the Girls run for safety he entered the Bedchamber and looked over the Situation. The Master had had some fun this last night. But he would have to be reminded that it was something that you couldn't do every evening. Coxius and her helpers came through the door and started to tidy up the whole room. As Xander exited the Bathroom he saw Sebas Tian and Coxius waiting for him. Xander sat down on the Couch after dressing in Clothes Coxius had laid out for him.

Sebas Tian started: "My Lord, you have a lot of work today. School has to take a second place. For today at least. The Mayor of Sunnydale and two Lawyers from Los Angeles have wished to speak with you as soon as Possible."

Xander: "Sebas I can understand the Mayor must be important. But even he must know that I can not just not go to school as much as I would like to never going there again. But there is a reason that I have to go there. And I know for a fact that Principal Snyder would use any Excuse to get rid of me."

Sebas: "I understand my Lord. I will inform the Mayor


	2. Chapter 2

Overlord Xander Chapter 2

Allen Finch came running to the Mayors Office. He had just received a Call from the strange new Place outside of Town. The Man on the other End of the Phone had a very Gentle but nonetheless very Determined Voice. He had said some things that the Mayor needed to know. So now he was running towards the Mayors Office. Knocking on the Door he head the Mayor from the inside.

The Mayor heard a knocking: "Enter. … Allen? What seems to be the Problem?"

Allen Finch: "Mayor, i have news concerning the new Occupants on the Outskirts of Town."

Wilkins: "Well on with it. Don't keep me waiting."

Finch: "One of his Servants just called. He said that the Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazerik wasn't Disinterested in a Talk between Him and the Mayor. But he was still young and School would have to come in first Place. At a later Time they could make up an Appointment to talk over everything. It seemed to me that he thought that you wanted him to come immediately. But the Feelings i got from just over the Phone was beyond everything i had sensed before. The Phone almost burned my Hand."

Wilkins: "Very interesting. I would think that i have a bit of Power myself in that direction. But the Phone almost burning your Hand seem most impossible."

Allen stretched out his hand towards the Mayor with the Inside of his Hand containing slight burnmarks. With a raised eyebrow Mayor Wilkins looked at Allens offered Hand: "Well Mr Finch, it seems that we have quite the Powerful Mage on our Hands. Did you at least learn the Name of our new local Resident?"

Allen Finch: "Yes Mayor. He is known as Lord Alexander Ooal Gown. Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazerik. Son of the Lord Ainz Ooal Gown. Nothing else of Knowledge Sir."

Mayor: "Very well Allen. Leave me. I will have to think about this."

Allen Finch bowed, turned and walked out of the Mayors Office turning to walk into his own. Inside the Mayors Office Mayor Wilkins grabbed the Phone and dialed the Highschool: "Hello Reginald."

Snyder: "M Mayor Wilkins, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Wilkins: "It seems to me that you have a new rather famous Student. A Lord if I know correctly."

Snyder: "Y yes Mayor Wilkins. It appears that the Brat Alexander Lavell Harris was Adopted. He missed out on School on Monday because of a severe Fever. My guess is he skipped School for some nefarious Reason. But he came back to School with a Butler that Scared the crap out of me and left me with no Chance but to accept."

Wilkins: "Interesting, go back to your job Reginald."

With that Mayor Wilkins hung up, steeped his Fingers in front of him and began thinking.

Highschool...

Xander arrived at the Highschool walking towards the Doors. As the Day before the arrival of the Old Rolls Royce caused a lot of Students to stop and stare. Cordy and her Cordettes were also standing outside by the Doors. Cordy being Cordy had chosen that strategical Point so Xander had to walk past her and see her new Makeover. As far as she knew he just had to see her in someways as hot.

She just had to get his attention. The Rest could be taken care of in the Broomcloset when they were alone. Xander walked up to the Doors of the Highschool past Cordy and her Sheep. Now one thing that the Tomb and Ainz didn't change about Xander was his eye for Detail. So seeing that Cordy looked like a Million Bucks was an easy task. What he didn't comprehend at first however was that she had done so because of him.

But his Alarmbells rang immediately as she sent him the look he had seen her send the more wealthy Students of the School when she needed something from them. His Mind working on full speed found the solution very fast. She was out after him. Well two could play at that Game. She wanted to play with his Heart so she could get into his Bed and into the Riches that Aura, Mare and the others had acquired for him. Well she would be surprised what he could do now. He still didn't have his Powers fully under control but he felt the Powersurge last night in Albedos Arms. If he could concentrate a little he could maybe let the "Princess" feel a bit out of her debt.

Ainz felt the wishes that his Son had and Smiled. He let a sliver of his Powers flow and showed the Golddigger her fault. Cordy felt the Change immediately. Xander suddenly felt twenty feet tall and looked down at her with disdain. She knew at that Moment that the Way into Xanders Bed was going to be a bit longer than first thought.

Xander left the Sheep and walked into the School. Ainz was still letting the Power flow and chuckled to himself how the others around his Son cowered. He saw his Son discover his two former Best Friends at the Lockers. A little hatred started to get mixed in with the Power that flowed through him. Going over to his Locker he got out his things for the first Lesson and started to walk of. Willow wanted to say something but felt like she needed to do something special for her "maybe" Best Friend.

"Cookies?" Willows voice was almost silent. Xander almost didn't hear her. He stopped dead. He knew that Willow only used that one when she knew that she had done something horribly wrong. So she tended to Bake Cookies for the Person who she had wronged in hope for them to at least talk to her again. Xander turned around again and just said. "Tomorrow, Library after School." turning around and walking of again.

Willow felt a little smile tug at her lips. She knew that Xander was very angry at her. But she would at least get a real Possibility for saying how sorry she was. Oz stood nearby not understanding what was going on. Willow saw and walked over to him and out of sheer happiness gave him a little kiss on the Cheek blushing red like a fireengine afterwards. Oz still not knowing what was going on but content in the fact that His Girlfriend was still his Girlfriend decided to help her with the Cookies later that evening.

The Schoolday went remarkably right that day. The Teachers were a little stunned that Xander actually had put effort into his Homework. One Teacher put him up to a little surprise Test. If he had put effort into his Homework maybe he could get a quick Gradepush with a little work.

After School was out Xander debated with himself it he should go to the Library. But he was stopped by the Troll: "Mr. Gown your presence is requested in my Office. There is someone here to speak with you."

With a nod to the Troll they walked to his Office and stepped in. Inside Alex stopped dead in his tracks. Mayor Wilkins sat there at the Principles Desk with his fingers steeped together: "Well Mr Alexander Ooal Gown. It's a Pleasure to meet you."

Alex crossed his arms over his Chest and started to glare at the Mayor. The Power his Father Ainz had provided him made him feel the other Wizard across from him. The Dark taint that surrounded Wilkins was visible to him: "Hello Mayor Wilkins Your way of getting an Audience with the Lord of the Great Tomb of Nazerik looks remarkably like kidnapping to me. What do you want Warlock of the Hellmouth?"

Wilkins' left Eye twitched once: "Remarkable. Only seen me a few Seconds and he already knows what I am. Then you also know that since your Tomb of Nazerik came to my Town, my powers have taken a little nosedive. Not enough to actually make you a Danger to me but I still wanted to speak with you in Private and see if you and I couldn't come to an understanding. But you actions have shown me that this can never happen."

Wilkins Voice and demeanor became more and more menacing and his complexion became more and more Dark. Alex could see that Wilkins was gearing up to a really powerful spell. He gathered inside of himself and let loose his Fathers Powers. Wilkins wanted a showdown? He would get one.

The two Sorcerers were gathering power opposite each other for some time. Snyder had left his Body behind. He had fainted. Alex didn't want to let loose to much of his Fathers Powers. But this Warlock would have to be shown his place in the pecking order. Wilkins became desperate. He had thought that a show of his Powers would be enough that this little Punk of a Sorcerer would give up and just hand over this Tomb to him. But the little Upstart was not so little anymore. Wilkins could feel that the Power this one possessed was only the Start. He would get stronger and more dangerous to Wilkins and his Ascension-Plans if he was not stopped.

Alex was getting a little concerned. Wilkins was still not letting down. Suddenly the Door to Snyder's Office-Door was blown down. Flying in came Albedo, Demiurge and Shalltear. Outside standing Guard was three of the Pleiades. Alex and Wilkins broke out of their staring Contest both turning to the now nonexisting Door. Alex pinched his Nose and shook his Head in slight amusement. He was glad for the distraction but still annoyed at his underlings: "Boys and Girls I am glad for the Help. But please Me and the Mayor here are just having a little dispute."

Turning to the Mayor he said: "I am really sorry Mayor Wilkins. But it seems that my Associates thinks that we were actually being serious about our little Powerplay."

Wilkins caught himself quickly. Mr Ooal Gown gave him an out: "I am truly sorry myself. We should have made it a bit more Obvious. I will in turn replace the Door."

Alex: "Thank you Mr Mayor. I will giving them a stern talking to. Come along now, we will leave this place."

Albedo, Demiurge and Shalltear sent the Mayor a glare and followed Alex out the Door. They went into the Rolls Royce and drove of. Inside the Car Alex put on his best smile and turned to the three that were sitting there with their heads hanging. They had felt their Lord raise his Powers to heights never felt in a long time and they thought that he was in a fight. When it he was just in a little dispute.

Alex cleared his voice making the others look up. They were a little confused: "Congratulations you three. You came in the exact right Moment. I knew I could trust you guys to do what needed to be done. The Mayor is maybe our biggest threat yet. He is not to be taken lightly. His Power is equal to mine at the Moment. I know I will be getting a lot stronger as my body can accommodate more. But for now. … Your intervention was good. I am proud of you."

Shalltear was stunned. Her Lord had told her she did good. Albedo was just ecstatic about being able to help. Demiurge looked stunned: "My Lord, are you sure? This is could be a Strategical Problem."

Alex eyes hardened for a Second. Albedo's Power spiked. Demiurge tried to placate: "I am only saying that our Lord is nowhere near weak. But to have somebody that Strong even near him is going to be a Problem."

Albedo: "Demiurge is right my Lord. This Mayor Wilkins is going to be a Problem."

Shalltear didn't say anything. She just nodded.

Alex: "Would you relax? The Mayor is a strong one sure. But I am still only getting Stronger. My Fathers Power have not fully realized yet. So you can rest assured that I will not get into something like that again. At least not until I have my Fathers full powers back."

They continued to talk among them selves during the whole drive. Alex was home again with the ones he loved.

This Powerplay registered on Ms. Calendars and Giles Senses. Giles dropped his Glasses in his Office while Ms. Calendar sat up straight in her Chair. As it suddenly stopped they where a little Puzzled but went back to their work.

Alex came back to the Tomb and steered in the direction of the Throne-Room. Albedo, ShallTear and Demiurge walked after him. Entering the Throne-Room Alex sat down on his Throne and began to think. Albedo and the Others stood down and waited.

Alex began to think loud: "Ok, Seems to me that Wilkins have found out that we could be a problem for his Plans here in Sunnydale. Whatever these Plans may be. Could be a Problem. I will need to be careful and Training have to be stepped up a bit. … Hmmmmm … The Scoobys can not know about this yet. Or maybe they do? I will not need to tell them the whole truth. But I just have to tell them what happened. Maybe talk with the G-Man in Private to be sure that he can tell the others in his own time and words. … … … OK! Here is what we will do."

The others in the Room straightened up: "My training needs to be stepped up a notch. Whatever the Mayor is up to will have to be investigated very Carefully. He knows that we are on to him. So he will be extra Careful about People following him. I don't want anyone to get hurt. The Scoobys will have to be informed. But I will do that on my own. Lastly our Security will have to be stepped up. Anything else?"

Demiurge: "No my Lord. We will take care of the Information-Gathering and the Security. Your Training will have to be divided up between all of us." At Alex's curious looks Demiurge quickly elaborated: "All of us will want to work with you. So just let you work with one of us will be quite the Imbossible."

Alex began to laugh at that. He knew that the Floor-Guardians and the Pleiades would be eager to work with him. He just underestimated how eager they would be.

SebasTien stepped up to the Throne: "My Lord, Two Lawyers From the City of Los Angeles are waiting in the Visitors-Rooms for an audience. They are both from the Same Agency. It is Called Wolfram and Hart. The First Lawyer that showed up was a Female with the Name Lilah Morgan. The Second showed up a Day later. His Name is Lindsay McDonald. I would propose to speak with them right now."

Alex: "Sounds fishy to me. But okay let them come. Get Miss Morgan first."

Sebas: "At once my Lord."

Alex: "Stay within earshot People."

The Others bowed. Albedo and Demiurge stayed on his right side. SebasTien stayed on his Left while one of the Pleiades went and got Miss Morgan.

Lilah had been on edge the whole Time. She was being treated okay as a Guest. But still hearing nothing from anyone was getting on her nerves. The Door opened and some Girl in a Maid-Uniform came in: "Lord Alexander Ooal Gown is Ready to See you now Miss Morgan. Follow me."

Lilah nodded and walked after the Maid. The Way through the Tomb was strange. It took her through Hallways, passing Rooms with Riches, Torture-Instruments or just Cages. Lilah didn't believe it. Could this man already have everything he wanted? She would hope that she could give him something worth while. Maybe even her own Body. They entered an elaborate Room with big Pillars to the left and right. A rich ornate red Carpet with silver Iinlays ran from the Door to the Dais at the end of the room. At the sides of the Carpet halfway into the Room stood one undead Soldier after the other. On the Dais at the End stood several People who looked important. But the one who sat on the Throne seemed to be the one in Charge. He seemed young. Maybe a little bit to young. Lilah didn't know if she should be pissed of or if she should piss her pants. The young Man slouching on said Throne unnerved her even more. The Door behind her opened again and she saw the one she didn't want to see here.

Lindsay McDonald stepped into the Throne-room and saw Lilah Morgan. Starting to look quite sour. Lindsay walked a little faster. Lilah wasn't in front of the Throne yet.

Alex smirked behind is Hand. He saw the aggression between those two. Something told him that they could be one explosive Couple. Lilah had quickened her Step so she could be the first one in front of that new Lord. Lindsay had a little quicker step than Lilah. They arrived at the same Time in front of Alex. Alex had settled for an unamused look. Adopting a seating Position that screamed annoyed but Powerful. Lilah and Lindsay looked like they where going to swallow their own tounge: "Well? Who do we have here? Two intruders that think they can impress with their Suits and non existing Manners."

By the end of Alex little Introduction/Rant his power had spiked again. The Undead Guards who stood around the Room all took their weapon of choice into both hands. Lilah and Lindsay took a step back and raised their Hands in a placating and defensive Manner. Both shaking in their Boots.

Lindsay tried to say something but as he opened his mouth, Alex raised his hand and began to talk: "Don't try to lie to me Mr. McDonald. I know that you and Mrs. Morgan are working for Wolfram and Hart. I know full well that you both were send here to acquire Knowledge that could be traced back to my Origins or even used by your Superiors to get me under their control. I didn't need my spynetwork for that little task. What I want from you can not be bought with Money. Kyouhukou, Entoma and several others among my Servants and Friends here are getting rather Hungry. So the two of you could serve in a way of a Meal for at least some of the Residents of the great Tomb of Nazerik. I really don't have any other use for you or your Lawfirm."

During his speech you could see the faces of several beings who stood beside him get an evil sort of smile on. Lindsay and Lilah both swallowed hollow a couple of times. Until Lilah got her Nerves under control: "I am truly sorry my Lord. But our Lawfirm can get you all kinds of things. Even enough "Food" for your Residents of this Great Tomb of Nazerik."

Lindsay not wanting to get left behind got out a Pen and a Notebook and asked: "What kind of "Food" are we talking about here? We would like to talk with our Boss to maybe get the Ball rolling, for a little fee of course."

Lilah got a thoughtful look on her Face. How could Lindsay have gotten his Stomach so fast under control. She had just gotten her Brain to work without going into the Chasm that was the Darkness that permeated this Area. She tuned back into the Conversation when Lindsay had closed his Notebook and looked positively Sick. Looking around she saw two Undead Soldier come up to them with each a Sack that looked like it was heavy. Lindsay looked over to Lilah and nodded. They both walked out of the Tomb with the undead Soldiers trailing behind with the Sack. Coming out of the Tomb they walked to their Cars. Lindsay and Lilah stood by the open Trunks of their respected Cars and watched as each Soldier deposited a Sack into the Trunks. The Soldiers started back towards the Tombs entrance. The Maid who had helped them out of the Tomb looked at Lindsay and said: "Well Mr McDonald we will be looking forward to your first transfer. After that we will see if you can really deliver everything our Lord told you to. Have a good day."

With that she turned around and walked up the Steps, turned around at the Top of the Steps and watched them carefully. Lindsay and Lilah came out of the stupor and looked at each other shortly nodded to the other, sat into their Cars and drove of in the direction of L.A..

Comming to a Motel at the Side of the Road. Lindsay sat the Turnsignal and turned into the Motel/Diner. Lilah came after him and parked at his side. Getting out of the Car Lindsay sat on the Hood of his car, pulled out the little Notebook he had, opened it to the right Page and held it out to her. Lilah seeing that he was in no condition to say anything snatched the book out of his hands and began to read. The more she read the more her face became paler. As she had finished the Note she closed the book with a shaking hand, passed the Book back to Lindsay and pulled him of the Hood in to the Diner: "Hey Lilah where are we going?"

Lilah: "Well Lindsay I never liked you. But first I need to get completely drunk. Afterwards I need you to fuck me senseless. Maybe after that we can start to call the Office. What that Man wants is just sick."

Lindsay stopped in his tracks pulling his hand out of Lilahs: "Ok Lilah, when we are true to each other. I don't mind the Plan. But I will go and get the Alcohol. You get the Room. Meet by the Cars."

With that he walked past her into the Diner. Lilah just stood there gaped a bit, began to smile and got to get them a Room.

…

Back at the Tomb in the Throne-room Demiurge was a bit disturbed: "My Lord, what is the Meaning of this? You didn't give them the Gold they wanted. But some of Kyouhukous Children. Besides that you gave them and unbelievable List of things that Certainly we could enjoy but it was never the intention of your Father to give into these Demands?"

Alex sat and smiled a bit. Albedo had followed what Alex had done silently while he was talking with the male Lawyer. She began to smile: "Demiurge, you didn't see what kind of spells our Lord used. In connection with what he said, I can see exactly what he wants to do."

Demiurge began to think. He had felt the spells and the silent thoughts that Alex had sent throughout Nazerik. Alex turned to Demiurge as he also got his typical evil smile on: "Well Demiurge it seems that I don't need to explain to you what my Idea is." Demiurge smiled and bowed down to Alex: "No my Lord. It seems that you have inherited your Fathers Planingskills. I am just glad that we maybe getting some useful little Skirmishes out of this."

Aura and Mare looked at each other shrugged and asked: "What is going on here?"

Alex looked around at the others and began to elaborate. After his elaboration Aura and Mare got a wide grin about them. Cocytus began to think. Alex saw and asked what was going on.

Cocytus: "My Lord I am unsure that we know for sure what the response will be. I myself am certain that they could retaliate. Even if as it is you say only a reminder that you can not be bought or pressured to get you to do something. Am I wrong?"

Alex: "No Cocytus you are not wrong. There is a Possibility that they will retaliate. But who ever the Bosses of those two are will think twice about what answer they will send. We will need to make double sure that the Security of the Great Tomb of Nazerik is top notch. For that particular reason is there something that I need to do before we go further."

With that Alex stood up and waved his hand in the Air. The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown appeared and started to float over to him. His Friends around him gaped a bit. Had he already made a decision? The part that was his Father in his Mind smiled. His Son was sooner ready than he believed. Alex gripped the Staff tightly in his left hand and began to intone a chant. It began very low and rose quickly to an impressive Storm of Alex's Voice a swirling Hurricane of Power and small lightning that struck at odd points in the Room.

Alex: " Great Tomb of Nazerik, hear my Voice

Great Tomb of Nazerik, hear my Plea

Great Tomb of Nazerik, know my Heritage

Great Tomb of Nazerik, feel my Power

I am here to acquire the Knowledge

I am here to bound myself to the Vow

I am here to acquire the Heritage

I am here to acquire the Power

I am ready for the Knowledge

I am ready for the Vow

I am ready for the Heritage

I am ready for the Power

For the Great Tomb of Nazerik

For my Friends with me

For me Family with me

For my Father within me

In the Hurricane of Power Alex slowly changed from the lanky build Person with a somewhat unruly Hairdo to a powerful undead Sorcererking. Flesh and Bones turned into a Skeleton with thicker Bones and a red Orb floating under his Ribs that emanated a feeling of dread appeared. A jet-black academic Gown adorned with golden and violet Edges materialized. Out of his Head grew two huge Horns with a read Orb halfway down each Horn.

The Hurricane of Power sucked itself into Alex and finalized the Transformation. Alex stood there in the Throne-Room and swayed a bit. The Power fully established inside of him pulled at several nerves. Alex flinched with every nerve ending that got powered up. Inside of his Mindscape Alex and his Father had one final Meeting.

Alex was standing in the Library and looked around. Ainz Ooal Gown came out behind the Stacks in a slow a Majestic fashion. He walked over to the Library-Table and sat down. Alex followed suit quickly.

Ainz: "Hello Son. The Spell is running its course. You are being handed over all of my Powers and Knowledge. Our Time together although short at first will be expanded to multiple Years worth of Training with your Powers. Outside time will only run for a few Seconds. So now it is Time for Training.

With that the Library flew apart and they where standing in the Amphitheater on the 6th Floor opposite each other. His Father Ainz began with the Training. After the Time in Training Ainz and Alex where Standing in the Throne-Room. Ainz had his Standard Getup on with the Staff. Alex was standing in his Human Form with his own Staff.

Ainz: "My Son you have learned everything I know. The Training has ended. You now have my true Heritage. I am proud of you."

Alex: "Thank you Father. I will do my utmost to keep it that way. Besides, I finally have a Father that deserves the Title.

Ainz chuckled at that comment. He had gotten used to Alex sometimes strange behavior. Alex had learned to keep his funny side somewhat in control. Ainz turned around and conjured up a Portal. The Portal showed the Tomb of Nazerik from the outside. A Bit past the Entrance stood a lot of People and things that radiated Power and familiarity. Alex walked over to his Fathers Side and looked into the Portal. Alex: "Your Friends?"

Ainz nodded: "Yes"

They both turned to each other. Ainz laid his Hand on Alex Shoulders: "Remember to have fun my son."

Alex: "I will Father. Greet your Friends from me."

Ainz nodded and walked thru the Portal turning around nodding to his Son once more and continued to walk towards his Friends. The Portal closed and Alex found himself back in the real World.


	3. Chapter 3

Overlord Chapter 3

Waking up and looking around he saw the proud faces of his Friends. He stood up and spread his arms a bit. Feeling his powers flare violently he looked into himself. The presence that was his Father was no longer inside him. If was him, He was his Father. Nothing else was there. The Alpha Primal was nowhere to be found. Soldier was gone. Or were they? He concentrated on the outside again.

Albedo and the rest were down on one knee. He reached out with his left hand and Grasped something. He looked over and saw the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. It was looking a bit different than the one his Father had. He saw three additions to the Staff. They were grouped together just below the top Table with the Snakeheads. It was a Head of a Hyena, a Head of a Soldier and a Head of a Seemonster of somekind. He concentrated on those Heads and felt his three former inhabitants resting in there. They seemed content to stay in there so he didn't wake them up.

Turning back to his Friends he wanted to talk to his Friends. But opening his mouth he there was something missing. Lips and Tongue were missing. He thought about a Mirror and was a bit surprised when a full length Mirror appeared by his side. Looking into the Mirror he was in full blown shock for a Second when he saw the Image of his Father. The Face in the Mirror began to waver between His old Face and the Skeletal Skull of his Father. Feeling the change inside of him he found that the change was willingly. He needed to consciously choose one form or the other. That was at least a positive for him. Calming down a bit he reigned his powers considerably down. His Friends were still prostrating themselves in front of him.

Powering down completely he changed into his Human form and began to talk.

Alex: "Rise my Friends. Beings who have my full trust should not prostrate themselves before me."

Albedo rose first and walked up to him with a wide smile on.

Albedo: "I am so proud of you Alexander. This is truly the one day where the world will recognize you and the Great Tomb of Nazerik as the Overlord."

Alex: "Maybe Albedo. This World is not like another. This is just one Country among many. We do only have one little part to call our own."

Demiurge: "Our Lord is correct Albedo. It is truly a day to remember. But we still have to be careful about the future."

Albedo: "You are correct Demiurge. But I still can't help but be giddy about what the Son of Lord Ainz Ooal Gown has done on this day."

Alex (stern): "This is a day to remember. But do not forget your Duty. The World will strike back if we do not think clearly before we act."

Everyone: "Yes my Lord."

Alex: (friendly): "Good. Now how about Dinner?"

They all got a little laugh out of that one. Alex went inside himself and reached out to the Great Tomb of Nazerik. Dinner was going to be served in a different way.

Alex: "Okay my Friends. Dinner is running around in the Tomb. Have fun hunting your Dinner down."

Demiurge: "How, my Lord?"

Alex: "Sunnydale is ready to deliver if you have the right incentive."

With that Alex waved his fingers a bit indicating magic. Demiurge began to chuckle. He had spread his senses out to try and find what was going on. He felt the others do the same. Shalltear was beginning to salivate. Alex chuckled and sent them on their way. The Pleiades were the only ones not running after what ever it was that their young Lord had conjured up. Sebas Tian frowned and turned to the young Lord.

Sebas: "My Lord, what have you done?"

Alex: "Relax Sebas Tian, thanks to my Fathers memories I know what each of them need. The variety of Demons and evil things in this Place is enough to get everyone what ever they need without sacrificing any innocent living or non living Being."

Sebas: "Then what is with Kyouhukou's Children that you let leave?"

Alex: "A test for Wolfram and Hart. Should we read something in the Newspapers in the next couple of days then I will explain if needed. But until then you will have to be Patient. Kyouhukou gave me his weakest Children. He was not fond of it. But he understood the reason behind it. And with that it is time for my own Dinner. I still have Schoolwork to do."

Narberal: "You have worked on the most important ones in the Car over here. You have more time for the rest. But I am happy to hear that you are still taking you education so important. Your Dinner is ready as soon as you arrive in your Bedchambers."

Alex: "Thanks Narberal."

Alex smiled to them all and went down to his Home. Narberal and the other Pleiades followed him down just for Safeties sake.

Motel …

The next morning the two Lawyers went on the rest of the way back to Holland Manners. The hangover was still very real. Both had sworn never to talk about that night. Los Angeles loomed in the distance. They arrived in their Parking-Spaces in the downstairs Garage of the Lawyers-Company. They would never in their right mind touch those Bags the young Lord had put there. So they told that to some gophers that was always running around the place. Two Gophers each for one Car.

Lindsay and Lilah went into the elevator and went up to Manners. The Gophers didn't know what would hit them. They opened the Trunks almost simultaneously. Almost simultaneously they were overrun with Ants. Kyouhukous children were really hungry and devoured the Gophers in very short time. The Company-Alarms were blaring. Dark Intruders were recognized. Kyouhukous Children remembered their orders. Should they be seen they would try to devour as many dark beings as they could.

A feast containing death and destruction for their Lord before they gave their life for their lord, was what they could give. So spreading out over the entire Building they began to feed on many dark Beings before each and every one of them was killed. Holland Manners was going pasty white as the special Phone on his desk began to ring with a vengeance. Lilah and Lindsay were sitting in his Office shaking.

Manners: "Yes Sir."

… … …

Manners: "I understand Sir. But you said that you wanted to recruit him."

… … …

Manners: "I understand Sir. But I really must say that we didn't loose anyone important. I think it was more him showing us that he really didn't like us approaching him."

… … …

Manners: "Well, maybe we should take a wait and see approach. Our intelligence Devision is on the Case. They are not getting anything from inside the Tomb. The Magic is too strong. But if they move we do have a forewarning."

… … …

Manners: "Thank you Sir. I appreciate your renewed confidence in me."

… … …

Manners: "Yes Sir I, thank you Sir."

Manners hung up and turned to his two best Lawyers with an expression on that showed them to not say anything to anyone.

Manners: "Get out of here. If one of you talk about any of this you will not see the light of day anymore. Have I made myself clear?"

Both: "Crystal"

Manners: "Good, now get out."

Both vanished quickly out the door and went down the their own Offices trying to forget what almost had happened.

Sunnydale Highschool...

Alex had, had a good day in school. Nobody tried to do anything stupid. Cordy was on the prowl. He could feel her. But he hadn't seen Hair nor Hide of her. So he quickly forgot. School was officially over. He was now on his way over to the Library. Willow had promised him something. He didn't know if she actually wanted to deliver on that. But she had said the Magic word to him.

He pushed the doors open and saw everyone. Cordy was decked out in something very expensive. She literally looked like a Million Dollars. Alex had to swallow. He was after all still a hot blooded male. At least he hoped so. Buffy sat there with her Head hanging a bit. She was shielding herself with her Hair. Willow sat there with a Box in front of her. She wanted so much to tell him everything. But just couldn't get the nerve. Alex saved her from even trying.

Alex: "Are these for me Willow?"

Willow nodded and pushed the Box over to Alex. He delicately opened the Wraping-Paper of the Box and then the Box. Looking inside he found the Cookies to be his favourite. He took a sniff, picked one up and inspected it very carefully. Willow was getting anxious. She knew that Xander had an eye for her Cookies. He could tell just by the Smell, look and taste of the Cookies what was going through her mind. She didn't know where he had gotten that good.

After what seemed for Willow to be an eternity, Alex had eaten the Cookie and looked at Willow with an unreadable look. His features then turned friendly and he said: "Willow it will be okay in time. I understand that you didn't want to do what you did. But we do need time to get to know each other again. Okay?"

Willow smiled a bit and nodded. Alex wasn't her Xander-Shaped-Friend completely anymore. But he would still be her Friend in time. She started to fidget but calmed herself again.

Cordy: "Am I the only one that didn't get what just went on there?"

Giles: "No Cordelia I am as confused as you are. Could one of you elaborate?"

Willow (timidly): "I have baked Cookies for Xander from very early on. He could at some point tell what I felt during the baking just from the Cookies alone. I don't know how he does it. But he has done that before."

Giles: "Xander, could you tell me more?"

Alex just shrugged with a mischievous smile. Buffy and Willow rolled their eyes at his antics but let it slide. Giles opted out on asking any more questions. Jenny who was also there came out and asked a question that burned on her lips for some time.

Jenny: "Alexander, could you tell me where that power is coming from?"

Buffy: "Power? What Power?"

Jenny: "I am a Witch myself. I can feel his powers although he is hiding them well. But that much power is hard to hide away."

Alex looked at his hand. He had forgotten his rings. One ring in particular. The one ring that hid his powers completely was not on his hand. He concentrated and made the ring appear on his hand without anyone noticing. Jenny suspiciously sat up straighter. Buffy noticed and asked.

Buffy: "What wrong Miss Calendar?"

Jenny: "His Power spiked shortly and now I can't sense them at all. All that power just gone. Only beings with truly remarkable Powers can do that. Please Alexander tell me more. I beg you."

Alex face turned serious in an instant and even Cordy could feel that something was going on.

Alex: "If I show you I will have to explain some more things to you. I am almost sure that none of you will want to be my friend after you see what my true Fathers power have done to me. Just please hear me out before you do anything. Can you promise me that?"

Everyone nodded immediately. Alex stood up and changed the Chair into something that could hold his weight when he changed. Despite the Bones he was heavier in his Fathers form. The Change was instantly. Suddenly where Xander stood was now a Skeleton with a golden Staff radiating an aura that was out of this world. Buffy jumped back towards the sword that was leaning against the Bookcase. Giles dropped his glasses in shock and began to swear like a sailor shortly after.

Buffy slowly edged over to Giles to cover him. Jenny was swallowing heavily. Cordy saw for the first time real power. She knew that she could not step away from that thing. But she needed to tell him in some way.

Alex calmly stood in the middle of the Library waiting. Buffy had edged over to Giles and felt him calm down a bit. That was enough for her to start an attack. Giles wanted to stop her. Xander was ready for her Attack and changed into his Fathers Knight Armour and headed Buffy off at the attack.

Buffy and Alex duelled in the Library at speeds that was so over the top. Buffy tried at first to really kill him. But seeing and feeling the Being in front off her not using his full power. But just enough to make sure that he could defend himself made her change her tactics. She started to test the beings form. Giles saw what his slayer was on and watched closely.

Alex started to pull ahead in power letting Buffy go all out. At one point she made a mistake and got hit over the head with the flat side of the Sword. Alex stopped what he was doing immediately changed back to his Human form and was at Buffys side.

Buffy going through her mental Checklist on injuries found none and opened her eyes. Above her she saw Alexander. She knew then and there that he had changed his name out of a reason. But was he friendly?

Alex checked her over but saw that she wasn't hurt. Standing back up he reached down and wanted to help her up. Buffy went along and got pulled to her feet. Alex let her hand go and stood a bit back. Buffy pounced on him and held him tight shortly before realizing what she was doing. Jumping back she got a little red in the Face but powered through it and started to berate him.

Buffy: "Okay mister. You are human. At least now I can feel it. But you have the other two forms. What the heck is going on. You better start talking."

Alex: "Lets sit down. This is not going to be easy to believe."

Buffy was the first to sit down with Alex following shortly after. The others in the room also sat down and started to relax. Alex began to talk about the spell that his Father did, about the Tomb of Nazerik, about the last conversation with his Father before he went on to see his Friends. Buffy was the first that could feel the sincerity in those words. She felt that he really missed this Ainz Ooal Gown. She didn't know what was going on. But she could really almost believe him. But was it really Xander? Or was this a new and improved Alexander? Could she work with this new Person? Those and more Questions were really weighing heavy on her.

Alex: "My powers are still growing. My Father told me that I can not get rid of these powers without it killing me. But I really like what has happened to me now and as you saw I can match Buffy blow for blow. I must say it was very close power wise. Buffy got better in leaps and bounds. She would be able to best me in sword-technique in a few short days."

Giles: "You really think so Alex?"

Buffy: "Giles, you can not believe that this is Alex."

Giles: "I don't have any other name to work with Buffy. So it will have to do. Besides with you two fighting he only used so much of his own power to not hurt you. His magical powers are beyond anything I have ever felt. He could have easily stopped you without breaking a sweat."

Buffy (thoughtful): "You are right Giles. I did feel that his attacks were not meant to hurt me. So I could really learn. But Alex, do you really think that I could be better than you with the Sword?`"

Alex (relieved): "Yes Buffy. I used whatever my Father had learned against you. You picked up most of what I did instantly and used it against me. I a week maybe two you can easily kick my ass with a sword..

Buffy began to grin from one ear to the other. She was going to train against this one so she would be better than him. She thought back on some of the moves she had learned from the short fight. She would love to use some of them against enemies. That would be fun. Sliding up to Alex she put on her best smile and sweetly spoke to him.

Buffy: "Alex could you please spar with me some more later on?"

Alex swallowed a bit and just nodded. Buffy was smiling from ear to ear. Alex caught himself and smiled and shook his head a bit. Willow was over the moon about the magic she could maybe learn from him. But she had to be careful. Miss Calendar was really looking out for her. Cordy now saw what he was capable of. Now she saw the man behind the power. Something had to happen. She went over to him and looked him straight in the eye.

Alex: "Cordy if you are going to say what I think you want to say remember this. You are not the only Woman in my Life. If you can live with that then you are welcome to try. But you have to decide that on your own."

Cordy looked around the People. She saw that both Buffy and surprisingly Miss Calendar was glaring at her. She would have to think about that. She turned back to Alex nodded and left. Buffy stood there for a while and thought. Alex was about to go when she called out to him making him turn around.

Buffy (nervous): "Alex? What about us?"

Alex: "Buffy you know what I am. I have a responsibility first to my Friends at the Tomb. But I also have a responsibility to you all. We are Friends. Could we be more? I don't know. My Lady-Friends at the Tomb are also going to need gentle attention. Some of them need it to survive. Some of them just need it because they want it. Can you live with that?"

Buffy: "I don't know Alex. I need to think about that. I don't want to have more than you in our bed when and if we do this. But I need to think about it first."

Alex nodded, turned around and walked out the door to the waiting car. Buffy stood there in the Library. She needed to get home. Her mother was going to go ballistic if she was late for dinner. She raced out the door promising Giles to Patrol later that night if she could get away from her mother. Giles didn't bother talking back. He knew she was gone from hearing distance before he could get a decent word out. So he just turned to his Office and walked in without saying a word.

Buffy's home …

Buffy arrived home and went up take a shower after greeting her mother. In the shower she began to think. In her mind she saw and felt the power behind the blows the Knight-Form used. She was getting wet just thinking about it. She shook her head and tried to get those thoughts out of her head. But the more she tried the more she felt herself reacting to it. Going over it in her head again she used it in the shower to get off. She just hoped that Alex would not feel it on her. She needed to come to grips with her feelings before she would speak with him again. Because if he used those moves on her again she was not sure if she could hold back. That power was something else. But if if was the Slayer in her or something else she didn't know. But she needed to make sure.

Dinner with her mom was awkward. Her mother sensed something but kept out of it. But Buffy could feel she wanted to ask.

Tomb of Nazerik …

Alex was not sure what was going on. He needed to meditate. Going in himself with the Staff he sought out his innermost part. Inside himself he arrived in the Library where he had found his Father. But there sat someone else.

Alex: "Hello there. I really had hoped that I wouldn't get possessed by anyone any more with my new powers.

Metatron: "Relax young Overlord. We are in your dreams. I am Metatron the Voice of God. I am here to give you a headsup."

Alex (respectful): "Well I am honoured lets go."

Metatron (smiling): "First of all, feelings are not being manipulated by anyone. Not any more anyway. You are needed in this Life to be the Overlord. Evil things, Powerful evil things are coming. We thought that only a true Overlord could do what needed to be done."

Alex: "So you need me to be and do what my Father was?"

Metatron: "You are a fast learner. Have fun young Overlord.

With that Metatron vanished again leaving Alexander alone. The Memory of Metatron was slowly fading. But the knowledge stayed. He felt himself fading back into a typical dream.


End file.
